The Panther and the Princess
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Grimmjow has been looking for Rose ever since he died in the final Battle, Orihime was Waiting for Draco to find her. Fate brings these two lovers together again when Grimmjow is exiled and turned into a panther cub. Can true love conquer all? GrimHime


Amalthea: oh dear lord, I watched a Grimmjow/Orihime video and now I had to write this because of the song being so…beautiful and inspirational! The song was called Amazing by Janelle. KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea doesn't own bleach, HP or any songs that appear. All she owns is the idea of Orihime and Grimmjow's past lives and their relationship. Please vote in her poll and also R+R her stories!

Prologue…

"_DRACO, NO!"_

_Rose potter watched numbly as her lover was killed in cold blood by his own father, she then screamed in anger and sorrow as she killed Lucius Malfoy and ran straight towards Voldemort as she fired the spell that would finish it. It hit Voldemort just as he fired the killing curse at her, it hit her as the horcux was destroyed in scar but she died from the force he put behind her. Draco watched as his lover's spirit faded into thin air signaling she was automatically reincarnated, he sighed sadly and wished her luck in her new life as he whispered "I love you, princess…"_

_Draco waited quietly for five years before he became a hollow, he remembered his whole life unlike the other hollows and decided to go by his Marauder name of Grimmjow… that was 100 years ago and he finally became an Adjuchas class hollow today. He looked at his body and snorted at being in his Panther from that had been his Animagus form in life, he looked up at the crescent moon that hung in the sky and whispered "I WILL find you again, Rose…I promise…"_

Grimmjow jerked awake at the dream memory playing through his head and swore softly at the memory, he had searched everywhere for his lover and had nearly found her before a male that smelled like her took her away from their parents. He sighed as he had never let anyone see the true "Grimmjow" and he felt Aizen's reiatsu flare, he put the fake personality of a ruthless Arrancar in place and hurried to the meeting. Ulquiorra then came in a few minutes later and crushed his eye to reveal what he had learned on his mission…

Three days later after the raid…

Grimmjow cursed like he was supposed to as his arm was cut off and Szayel came over and injected him with something as Aizen told him he was stripped of his rank and exiled until further notice. Aizen then pulled the jewel that had made the arrancars and Grimmjow began to sweat at the sight of the jewel, Aizen told the injection would take care of a small problem for where he was going. The jewel then flashed as Grimmjow yelped, he felt a strange tingle all over as his legs suddenly folded under him and he passed out. When Grimmjow came to, he moaned in pain but glad he was free of Los Noches for however long. He moved to get up and found himself on all fours, he looked down and saw his panther paws but something was wrong…he felt smaller than ever in his old form and couldn't figure out why. He then noticed a puddle nearby and padded over to look, he yowled in shock as the face of a three legged panther cub looked up at him and he quickly examined the rest of his body to find his hollow hole was completely gone and his fur was not armor but soft, silky, white fur with black tipped paws and ears. He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a low mewl of horror, Grimmjow whimpered softly but quickly regained control of himself.

He limped out of the alley and headed down the street as he accidently bumped in someone's feet. Ichigo cursed as he almost hit Orihime and turned to look at the small cat, Orihime's eyes went wide at the panther cub that looked like her past life's lover's animagus form and she knelt down to hold a hand out to the cub. Grimmjow meowed softly as he padded forward and sniffed her hand, his eyes went wide as he realized who she was from her scent and he rubbed himself against her cutely and flopped on to his back as she scratched his belly. He mewled in pleasure as her hand quickly found a spot that drove him nuts as he meowed happily; he was then scooped up by his lover's reincarnation and cuddled to her chest. He snuggled closer as he looked up and gave her a pleading look as he made his ears go flat to give himself a cute look. Orihime smiled and cradled the Panther cub while Ichigo eyed the panther suspiciously and then looked at his watch, he told her he had to get home and for her to be careful.

Orihime nodded then she said goodbye and walked to her apartment, Grimmjow was purring at finding his love and snuggled into her warm arms. He was then shifted onto her shoulder as she grabbed her keys and opened the door, she sighed as she entered and then smiled at the panther cub in her arms as he looked up at her. She sighed at seeing his one front paw missing and a large deep gash that had a tiny bit of blood on the fur on his chest, she called on her fairies and healed the small cub. Grimmjow looked up at her in thankfulness and walked over to rub himself against her ankles, he suddenly looked up as she said something that shocked him "Draco, is that…you?"

Grimmjow meowed happily as he nodded frantically and tried to jump into her arms causing her to kneel as he jumped into her lap and licked her face happily. Orihime laughed in delight and snuggled him close as he rested his head on shoulder and gave a comforting purr, Orihime smiled and kissed his head as she asked if he was hungry. His stomach answered for him as it let out a rumbling growl causing him to blush and nod, she smiled and quickly did one of his favourite dishes that he loved when he was alive. Grimmjow purred happily as she placed the cooked stir-fry beef in a very mild hot sauce and then gave him the saucer of meat with a bowl of milk, he meowed his thanks and then dug in happily despite his mouth being on fire…

Three hours later

Orihime was sitting on the couch watching Funniest Home Videos when Grimmjow playfully pounced into her lap and began batting at a piece of string hanging from her sleeve. She started laughing and scooped him up as she snuggled him happily, he licked her face as he wished he was back in human form so he could snuggle and kiss her properly. She smiled and kissed his head as she said "Bedtime, Draco-Koi…"

He purred as he padded in to the room beside her and they quickly got ready for bed. He snuggled close to her as she wrapped an arm around him while drifting to sleep and said "I love you, Draco…"

Grimmjow's eyes softened as he watched her sleep and he wiggled out of her arms so he could sit on the window ledge, he knew he would have to be cautious if he wanted to stay with Orihime and sighed as he hoped he would be able to protect her. He then watched the cars go by for about an hour or two; he then jumped back on the bed and licked Orihime's lips lovingly as he settled down next to her. He drifted off sleepily and purred happily as Orihime snuggled him closer…


End file.
